Une histoire de règles
by MoOonshine
Summary: Un petit truc ridicule pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à ce que je publie ACE2.  Destiel, comme d'habitude.


Merci à SaraTheBest pour avoir beta ce truc sorti de derrière les fagots...

C'est en attendant A Chance Encounter 2, dont le premier chapitre sera publié demain. Bonne lecture, Moon'.

* * *

><p>Les règles ont toujours eu une place importance dans la vie de Dean Winchester.<p>

Son père lui apprit à les suivre à la lettre et à ne jamais les enfreindre.

Dean a toujours suivi les règles, après tout, n'était-il pas le bon soldat que son père attendait de lui parce qu'il a appris, à ses dépens, que les briser revenait à se mettre en danger ou à mettre en danger ceux qu'il aimait ?

Les règles ont donc toujours régi sa vie tout le temps, pour tout.

Et sa relation avec Castiel ne faisait pas exception.

Il avait établi des règles claires et précises à respecter.

Et oui, pas besoin de se faire remarquer.

Parce que dans le type de bar qu'ils fréquentaient, se ramener avec le drapeau arc-en-ciel déployé au-dessus de leur tête, revenait à s'attirer des ennuis.

Irrémédiablement.

Et les chasseurs n'étant pas aimés des autorités, surtout les Winchester, il fallait mieux faire profil bas et ne pas se retrouver mêlés à des bagarres stupides.

Pas de baisers.

Pas de caresses.

Pas de regards appuyés.

Pas d'étreintes prolongées.

Pas de main dans la main.

De toute façon, Dean ne l'aurait même pas fait pour une fille, la dernière personne à qui il avait tenu la main était Sam, pour l'aider à traverser la route quand il était petit.

Donc pas de marques d'affections en public.

Telle était la règle.

Mais en privé, c'était une tout autre histoire.

Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ou alors avec Sam ou Bobby, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se retenir.

Tout moment passé ensemble était sujet à des effleurements, à des caresses.

Lorsqu'ils regardaient la télévision, blottis l'un conte l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils s'endormaient, l'un près de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils préparaient une chasse, écoutant Sam ou Bobby, installés dans le même fauteuil.

Les mains de Dean étaient comme attirées par la peau de Castiel.

Leurs touchers étaient non-sexuels, c'est ce qui les rendait si spéciaux à leurs yeux.

Ils étaient dans un de ces bars qu'ils fréquentaient habituellement.

Un de ces bars remplis de testostérone, de relents d'alcool et d'odeurs de tabac.

Sam et Dean étaient au billard, jouant une partie, tentant d'oublier pour un instant l'arrivée imminente de l'Apocalypse.

Castiel était assis à une table, les observant jouer de temps en temps.

Dean resserra sa prise sur la queue de billard en voyant un homme s'asseoir à côté de Castiel.

Le bar était loin d'être plein, il y avait beaucoup d'autres tables de libre, pourquoi devait-il s'asseoir à côté de Castiel ?

-Dean, c'est à toi de jouer ! ... Dean ?

Sam tourna la tête pour voir ce qui retenait l'attention de son frère.

L'homme parlait avec Castiel.

Sam soupira en secouant la tête.

-Bon, Dean tu joues ou pas ?

-Ouais...

Dean joua sans quitter Castiel des yeux. L'homme se rapprocha encore plus de SON ange.

-Dean, tu joues comme un pied.

Il reposa la queue de billard sur la table et se dirigea vers Castiel. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

-Hey Dean... Voici Matthew. Il est professeur d'histoire à l'université.

-Tiens donc...

L'histoire, Castiel adorait l'histoire. [aaah horreur! 4,7/20 de moyenne et j'en suis fière !]

Dean observa Castiel, il faisait tourner sa bière dans la bouteille.

-Cet endroit n'est pas vraiment votre style, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Matthew.

Et là, Dean n'eut qu'une envie, celle de lui faire ravaler son putain de sourire.

-Que diriez-vous d'un bon restaurant avec une bouteille de vin français ?

-Euh... Matthew... C'est vraiment aimable à vous mais... je... je suis avec quelqu'un...

-Qui vous laisse seul dans un tel bar ? Il ne vous mérite pas.

La main de l'homme se posa sur le bras de Castiel. Dean serra les dents.

-Moi je ne vous perdrai pas de vue.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant.

Il posa sa main sur la nuque de Cas et l'attira à ses lèvres. Sa bouche s'écrasant contre la sienne.

Dean recula et fixa Matthew, sa main toujours sur la nuque de Castiel.

-Il est à moi. T'as aucune chance.

Sam vit que Matthew allait parler, il l'en empêcha.

-Je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous taire. Et surtout de disparaître de notre vue, tout de suite.

L'homme attrapa sa veste et quitta le bar.

-Dean... Je ne savais pas quoi... je... les règles...

Dean posa son front sur celui de Castiel.

-Parfois, il est plus important de briser les règles que de les suivre.

Le regard de Sam revint sur son frère et Castiel.

Il soupira.

Vue la façon dont ils se regardaient, Sam était prêt à parier qu'ils passeraient tous une nuit blanche ce soir.

C'est que, quand ils s'y mettaient, ces deux-là étaient loin d'être discrets.

Et dans ces conditions, Sam ne pouvait pas dormir.

Il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'ils se calment, le volume de la télé mis à fond pour couvrir les bruits de leurs ébats.

-Sammy, on rentre ?

Sam les suivit hors du bar.

S'ils s'y mettaient tout de suite en rentrant, il pourrait peut être réussir à obtenir quelques heures de sommeil, le temps que son frère et Castiel rechargent les batteries.

S'il avait de la chance.


End file.
